


Wedding fluff

by Isaac_Axel



Series: Impulsive Oneshots for my comfort ships [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Relationships, F/F, No Dialogue, Short & Sweet, idk - Freeform, idk man its ok, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Axel/pseuds/Isaac_Axel
Summary: Walking out Sonia couldn’t help the feeling of excitement. She could hardly believe she was here. She was dressed in a long white dress. Her hair was done up in a fancy bun with a veil covering her face.Wedding fluff for them bc I write impulsively and this is what happened
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Impulsive Oneshots for my comfort ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Wedding fluff

Walking out Sonia couldn’t help the feeling of excitement. She could hardly believe she was here. She was dressed in a [ long white dress ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2244/5817/products/1_bfa54131-4d69-479f-a66c-e8305dfbcd4d.jpg?v=1503150678) . Her hair was done up in a fancy [ bun ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-uBcH-LeMEiE/UZWcXVTi2GI/AAAAAAAACHg/9aFwm9XeavM/s1600/IMGP1630.JPG)with a veil covering her face. Her parents had wanted a traditional wedding, and she wanted to honor them so they sed that idea. Chiaki hadn’t really had much input but she was happy with the choice.

Ibuki, Mikan, Peko, Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Akane were waiting for her in the car. Akane hugged her as she squeezed in. They had wanted to rent a limo but had decided against it. So they had taken their SUV. Mikan was in Ibuki’s lap and Hiyoko in Mahiru’s. Sonia sat in the passenger seat next to Fuyuhiko, who was driving. Peko was squished in between the two couples and Akane took the seat in the trunk.

They all laughed as they rode to the palace’s gardens. Chiaki had suggested they use the palace. It was small compared to other places but they had a stunning garden. Getting out of the car Ibuki, Mikan, and Akane ran into the changing room to get ready while Peko and Fuyuhiko went to the garden. 

They changed quickly, Ibuki helping her into her dress before running out. They had asked her to be the flower girl, seeing as no one had any kids and she was so energetic. Akane was her bridesmaid so she went out shortly after. Peeking out she saw Gundham waiting to walk her down. He was wearing a traditional suit and held his arm out to her. Smiling at him she took it.

Walking down the aisle she smiled at all her friends and relatives who had traveled to be here. Novoselic wasn’t too far from Japan, but the idea of them all flying out for her was heartwarming.

Chiaki was at the alter in a [ light green dress ](https://24myfashion.com/2016/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/light-green-wedding-dress-2016-2017-11.jpg) it was simple but she looked stunning. Chiaki put a hand to her heart and smiled at her in a way that made her heart melt every time. Letting her go Gundham took his place next to Akane and watched her walk up the steps to the alter. Chiaki grabbed her hands and held them tight as they turned to Izuru who was officiating. He had tied his hair back in a braid and looked bored. As he read out the vows Sonia couldn’t keep her eyes off of Chiaki.

Sighing Izuru finished the vows and had them say their “I do”’s before having them kiss and announcing the married to cheers. The kiss felt exactly like the rest but nothing like them This one held so much significance and felt like a promise. Moving away she beamed as she turned her back to Izuru. Looking out at the guests she felt euphoric. This was the best day of her life, truly. As they walked down the aisle together she was practically shaking with joy. She had married the woman she loved.

Walking back inside the castle Chiaki grabbed her arm as they walked up the stairs to change for the after-party that would be in the castle. She was so used to being practically alone in the castle the running through the halls with Chiaki made her even happier. Changing they met back up and Sonia looped her elbow through Chiaki’s as they walked into the hall.

Hajime and Nagito were the first ones up to congratulate them. Hajime was Chiaki’s best friend and it was clear he had been crying. Nagito had always been strange to her, but he was very kind and they had become friends after her time at Hope’s Peak. Gundham was next, his Deva’s were with him. They were old but still ran unto Sonia’s hand in their own way of congratulations. 

Taking them back he let them move no to talk with other guests. As they made their way through everyone they laughed and smiled at the praise and love they received. 

Finishing they walked over to the cake they had gotten. Teruteru had backed it and it looked beautiful. The figures on top were beautifully done and looked just like them. It was another tradition Sonia had kept and as they cut a slice together Sonia leaned in and kissed Chiaki’s cheek. 

She truly loved her and couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked if! you did a comment or kudos would mean a lot! I know it was short but I hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
